total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Killer Beavers Alliance
The Killer Beavers Alliance is the majority alliance created in Total Drama Returns to the Island. Although initially coming into the merge even with their rivals, the alliance managed to eliminate every member of the Screaming Ducks Alliance with the help of the main antagonist. History The alliance is formed by eventual winner, Sky in the first episode of the season with Duncan, Cameron, Cody, and Courtney to form the majority on their team. Scott eventually joins the alliance later in the episode because of Sky feeling bad for him, however, he would be their first target if necessary. The Beavers lost the challenge and had their minds set on eliminating Dave for his annoying actions of trying to form multiple alliances. Sky tried to maybe form a counter alliance with him just in case but refused since he targeted her closest friend and ally, Cameron. At the first ceremony of the season, the alliance stayed true and eliminated Dave in an unanimous vote. Despite winning the next challenge, the Beavers lost the third immunity challenge. The alliance agreed to vote out outsider, Leshawna, although Sky and second in command, Duncan, debated on who to eliminate should they lose another challenge. They reluctantly agreed on Scott despite being fond of his stupidity. Leshawna was later voted out in an unanimous vote. The alliance won the next challenge and didn't have to vote anyone out but then lost the fifth challenge of the season. Scott talked to the alliance about blindsiding Cody but Duncan and Sky stayed true to their original plan and blindsided Scott in a 5-1 vote. The merge had been reached upon and both teams were tied 5-5, however, former Screaming Duck team mate, Tyler, secretly joined the alliance during the fourth episode. The alliance decided to target Heather and eliminated her next in a 6-2-1-1 vote. With the alliance now being held as the majority, the alliance decided to split the vote between Gwen and Lindsay and have two throwaway votes against Courtney. However, before the second merged elimination ceremony, Tyler successfully convinced Gwen and Noah to flip their votes to Lindsay and blindsided her in a 4-2-2-1 vote. The alliance targeted Gwen next for her outrageous fights with Courtney at the next episode, but Sky had different plans and wanted to blindside Courtney next for being a threat. Both targets didn't win immunity and Sky told the other members of the alliance her scheme. At the elimination ceremony, Chris revealed that not one, but two contestants would be leaving the game. The alliance and Noah voted against Courtney with five votes and successfully blindsided her, while Tyler successfully eliminated Gwen with his and Courtney's vote. With all but one true original member of the rival alliance left, the alliance targeted Noah. At the immunity challenge, Cody beat out Noah and won immunity but after a twist, gave it up to Sky to show loyalty. Cody then tried to turn the votes to Tyler by convincing Duncan to vote with him but he immediately told Tyler and swayed the votes over Cody. At the elimination ceremony, an unsuspecting Sky saw one of her alliance members leave in a 4-1-1 vote. Noah was then eliminated at the final five for being too much of a threat in a 3-2 vote. With all of the competition gone, the alliance turned on each other. At the final four immunity challenge, Duncan quickly slid into last and quit the game, knowing he was gone next anyway. The final three competed in the final immunity challenge of the season where Cameron won, surprising the other finalists. He reluctantly voted out Tyler for being a physical and social threat. At the finale, all the fourteen eliminated contestants voted for winner where Sky won the season in a landslide vote of 12 to 2. Trivia *This is the first alliance to create the majority at the merge and intentionally eliminate their rival team systematically. Gallery ScottisEliminated.png|Scott blindsided. CourtneyAndGwenareEliminated.png|Courtney blindsided. CodyisEliminated.png|Cody blindsided. DuncanAndTylerareEliminated.png|Duncan quits. DuncanAndTylerareEliminated.png|Tyler voted out. FinalTwoSkyVSCameron.png|The Final Two of Total Drama Returns to the Island. See Also Category:Alliances Category:Total Drama Returns to the Island